


Tomorrow

by Oh_So_Emo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cutting, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Sad, Suicide, Writing, angsty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_So_Emo/pseuds/Oh_So_Emo
Summary: He had lost everything. He didn't have anything else to lose, but his life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tomorrow

Tomorrow, the sun won't rise for Aaron. 

Whilst everyone else will bask in the once glorious rays of sunlight, he will lie on the cold marble floor of the bathroom he and Haley used to share,   
that was once a beautiful white, but will now stained with a deep red. 

He will lie unconscious, unmoving forevermore. 

Never again will the light touch his skin or illuminate his face. 

In lieu, he will be hidden, away from view, until he is simply a skeleton and a bad memory, haunting everyone he had ever loved 

A rare smile will never again reach his face, nor will a frown. 

Aaron believed that no despair would be felt due to his passing, and there will be no exchanges of “Why did he do this?” 

Everyone would know.

They saw that he was everything a good father, friend, teammate shouldn't be.

Tomorrow, a new life will begin. 

He solely prays that replacement does not have as depressing fate as himself. 

And tomorrow, when children play in the park, he will not see Jack among them.

Why? Because tomorrow, the sun won’t rise for Aaron Hotchner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Comment what you thought <3


End file.
